Sleepless Dreams
by Rosepetals143
Summary: With no memory of the past 18 years how can Kagome prove her innocence when she's blamed for murdering someone she doesn't even remember? This story will not disapoint thats a promise! R&R InuKag
1. 3 weeks notice

Disclaimer: I OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!!! Ok ok a girl can dream cant she? and since I don't want to get sued I don't own Inuyasha ::cries:: and without further adoooo my story:

Summery

Kagome is being charged for the murder of her boyfriend. The problem is she doesn't remember ever having a one. In fact she has no recollection of the past 18 years of her life. Confined to a hospital bed and declared unfit to stand trial, Kagome begins to have nightmares about the day her boyfriend died. Her two best friends, Inuyasha and Sango are the only ones who believe her innocence and would do anything to help her... espcially when they find out her life is at stake. InuKag (maybe SanMir)

_Sleepless Dreams Chap. 1 - Three weeks Notice_

Dear Diary, 09/08/07

Even in the deepest corners of my imagination where all my morbid thoughts reside even there I couldn't have thought this up. Every morning when I open my eyes and realize that my nightmares are my reality it takes all my will power not to scream.

I'm known as Kagome here honestly I don't know if that's my real name but I like it well enough. I've been lying in this hospital bed for 3 weeks now and that's the only because I've been rendered unfit to stand trial.

Yes trial.

I am officially under house arrest because I killed my boyfriend.

Only I don't remember even having a boyfriend let alone killing him. As a matter of fact I don't remember anything at all.

Technically the day my "boyfriend" was murdered was the day my memories went out the window. So the only memories I have, are of this place (Brooklyn Memorial Hospital); not something that really makes me feel all nostalgic.

Basically all I know about who I was is what they tell me. According to the oh so cheerful staff my name is Kagome Pierce, I was supposed to be attending NYU this semester but for obvious reasons … I'm not.

I'm 5'6 with black hair and blue eyes and was well liked by my peers (I'm have a hard time believing that though, I mean how many killers are you friends with?).

Considering the fact that I'm "loved" by all you sure as hell can't tell by walking in my room.

Where are all the stuffed animals and chocolates I ask you, where are the bouquets of flowers and the notes saying how much they miss me? Honestly I don't mean to sound snobby but other then a bed, a TV (which only gets 3 channels one I might add, one has my face plastered all over it. Most of you know this channel as the news...) a nightstand and that sickly yellow paint (which is supposed to cheer you up but when has seeing puke yellow ever cheered you up?) you'd want something else in your room too.

But seeing as I am a wanted criminal I doubt I'm going to be seeing anything other then the inside of this hospital room.

At least my visits are at an all time high this week, clocking in at a grand total of two. One from my parents, and the other from my two best friends - Sango Bronwen and Inuyasha Brighton. They are the only two people on this god forsaken plant who think I'm innocent, that's right even my parents think I'm guilty, makes me feel all tingly inside knowing my own family doesn't trust me.

Well things could be worse, I could be dead or in jail but I'm in a hospital with no recollection of the past 18 years and wanted for murder.

Ok fine I lied, there is very little that could make this worse I mean think about it. The first thing you remember when you get up in the morning is – you're a wanted murderer ummm not something a typical 18 year old wakes up to. I apparently was one of the lucky chosen few to be graced with such thoughts each time I open my eyes. JOY!

I'll make an attempt at being an optimist, although I never bought into the entire hug a tree bull shit they spew. That and the fact that for them the glass is always half full and never half empty. I mean you got to be negative in your life at least once; I think all that smiling would hurt my face and I happen to know for a fact not many guys are attracted to girls whose face has a smile permanently frozen to their face.

Not that I'll have many boyfriends; Hell I'm already wanted for killing one.

Hi my names Kagome. I'm wanted for killing my boyfriend even though I can't remember doing it but don't worry I'm sure I'm perfectly innocent, oh by the way wanna have coffee some time?

Think about how many dates I'd get with _that _great pick up line.

Sounds like something out of a bad horror movie.

Oh who am I kidding my life is a bad horror movie. Now before I got _horribly_ (A/N couldn't resist sorry!) sidetracked I was making an attempt at being an optimist and rereading the sentences I previously wrote may I just say that I failed miserably?

What can I say I've been a pessimist for as long as I can remember (disregarding the fact that I've only been able to remember the past 3 weeks of course) Its not like I have so much to be happy about but as they say every gray cloud has a silver lining (unless you totally screwed well then your.. totally screwed.. I'm getting back to not being a pessimist now I swear)

Despite my interesting predicament (ok not interesting more like morbid) my best friends have stuck by me and one of them happens to be extremely hot with black hair and amethyst eyes so deep you're lost at first glance. He also happens to be unattached but apparently murderers don't get boyfriends. More later

Much love,

kAgOmE

A/N: oooo wouldya look at that I wrote a chapter::does a jig:: this is going to be one wicked story I can tell you all rite now and well yea I guess I sound full of myself but ive been planning it out for a year so its basically written review and ill get chapter 2 out ASAP kk? I love you all. Oh and as a side note Inuyasha isn't human in this story mwahhahahaha wut am I up to u ask???? REVIEW and find outttttttttttt


	2. Dreaming of You

OOOO look a new chapter and so fast to whos good huh? HUH??? Ok well yea here goes oh yea I don't own Inuyasha BLAH!

Chapter 2 – Dreaming of You

Dear Diary,

I don't think I've ever cried that hard. It didn't seem physically possible how the tears kept coming. Like an endless waterfall cascading down my face and landing directly on the stark white sheets creating my own little pond of pain.

Why me? What did I do that was so terrible? These dreams oh god these dreams why am I reliving the day he died over and over again???? Why god? WHY?

I guess I should start from the beginning although thinking about it is enough to send me into a fresh wave of tears. Oh well here goes.

There are more pleasant ways of waking up then listening to your nurse hum "when the saints go marching in" and I know this because that's exactly how I woke up.

"Oh when the saints, oh when the."

"Uhm excuse me? Yea could you please stop singing that song its giving me a headache. I don't mean to be rude but it isn't exactly the first thing I want to hear in the morning ya know?" I asked in what I perceived was a polite voice or at least as polite as it could be when I just woke up.

In the snottiest voice I think I've ever heard she stated " You young people have no taste for fine music" and with that left my room in what she perceived as a huff but what I interpreted as a waddle. (A/N ahh run penguin nurse!)

"My what friendly staff they have here." I muttered

"Feh wench complaining again?" a distinctly masculine voice asked

"Oh my god Inuyasha you scared the crap out of me, and what's with calling me wench? The names Kagome KA- GO-ME! If you call me that vile name again you will regret it." I practically yelled.

"Oh is that a threat?" He teased?

"No it's a promise." I shot back

He swaggered in through the door and stopped about 3 inches away from my face.

"And what exactly are you going to do about it? Wench?" drawing that last word out obviously loving the way the syllables rolled off his tongue.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do about it I'm going to to, reaching around for the closes sharp object I could find I pulled out a pencil, stab you with this pencil!"

"Oh no not the pencil!" he mocked

"Hey this pencil happens to be very sharp!" oh my god I am too clever to live!

"Am I interrupting something? Kags? Inu? Is there a reason you guys are about and inch apart?" Sango's voice called out from the door way.

Inuyasha literally jumped about a foot away from me and I became oddly fascinated with the sheets on my bed! (How do they get it to smell sooo disinfected?)

"N...nah...noo! Sango what the hell are you trying to give Kags a heart attack?"

"AWWWW are you worried about me Inuyasha?"

"Stay out of this wench!"

The pencil flew beautiful through the air and would have hit its mark had I been aiming at the wall.

"KAGOME KA-GO-ME! Look I know it's a lot of syllables to pronounce what with you limited capacity of speech but it isn't THAT hard ok?" I said through bared teeth.

"Could you guys chill out for like 10 second I swear you act like an old married couple?" Sango stated under her breath which of course meant that everyone in the room heard her.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha and I screamed in unison.

"And I have a girlfriend already ok remember Kikyo? The one who looks better then both you combined."

"Ah yes the ice bitch herself how could we not know who that is." Sango said smirking.

"THAT'S UNCALLED FOR WENCH!" Inuyasha stated turning bright red

"And the fact that she looks, almost identical to Kagome is just a coincidence I'm sure." Sango was on a role.

"Oh, guys I hate to break off this little argument when Inuyasha is so clearly losing but you know the staff here bites my head off if you guys are here past my "curfew" so I'll see you tomorrow same time?" I asked watching the color slowly recede from Inuyasha's face.

"Yea ok." "Feh whatever." Where the replies that were made. Oh my friends you just gotta love them!

As the door shut behind them blissful silence settled over the room. I don't know if it was the fact that I was woken up by the "when the saints go marching in" maid or the yelling at Inuyasha but I was drained! Closing my eyes I welcomed sleep openly.

"_Come on Kagome wake up you're going to be late for school." My mother shook me awake. _

"_5 more minutes on the pony mom I don't think it wants me to leave." I mumbled still in la la land. _

"_The pony can wait you have a Calculus exam today and Kouga is already waiting downstairs so move it!" _

"_EXAM!" I screamed "oh crap oh crap oh crap I'm late!"_

_Throwing on the first thing that caught my eye and racing down the stairs I ran smack dab into a handsome guy with ice blue eyes and brown spiky hair (A/N I know I love his pony tail to but for this story his human looking side has short spiky hair!)_

"_Kagome come on lets get going." He takes my hand._

_As I look down at our hands the scenery changes and I see a knife on the floor. Blood everywhere and that same handsome guy is lying on the ground covered in it._

"_KOUGA!" I scream as my world goes black._

Fighting with the sheets I jolt awake. Looking down at my hands I see they are clean shaking but clean.

"Kouga" I whisper. I know that name.

I can't take this I can't see the blood not again. I refuse to go back to sleep.

Turning the TV on all I can watch is the news and guess what there leading story is.

It's going to be a long night.

Love,

Kagome

A.N- there goes another chapter review and ill update soon oh and if u like kikyo ur reading the wrong fic. Ok hit that button and more story appears I'm a fan of constructive criticism but don't make me cry ok? lol


	3. Charity Case

A/N : I'm back again even though I only got one review ::cries:: I don't suck that much do I? But hey for that one person who reviewed (thanks btw it meant a lot to me) this chappies dedicated 2 you! (Raelena) – no I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 3 – Charity Case

Dear Diary, 9/23/04

That's it officially I'm becoming a fucking insomniac!

These stupid ass dreams have been pissing me off for the past 2 weeks!

Who the hell is Kouga and why does he look so fine one second and the next he's covered in blood?

Ohhhh that's right, because I KILLED HIM!

Except my dreams conveniently forget to show me that part, noooo I get to witness a 5 minute portion of the day and then the blood bath... goody.

So no more sleep for me that's right and considering the fact that its dead out here (pardon the pun)

I have nothing better to do the recount the dreams or for lack of a better term – nightmares I've been having.

Who knows it could come in handy later on… if they ever declare me sane again... Hah soo not holding my breath for that one.

"_Whoa careful Kags you ok?" Kougas arms shot out to steady me as I barreled into him._

_Oh I'm so smooth, call Guinness I think I just made the world records_. _That's right Rico you aint got nothing on me!_

"_I'm fine Kouga really, just lost my footing." _

"_Well that's good because were late come on." He said handing me his spare helmet while straddling his cherried out Indian (A/N Kouga on a bike…::drools::). _

"_Don't need to tell me twice." Wrapping my arms around his waist he generously applied the gas. _

"_Gotta need for speed, I said terrified. Slow down this instant or as soon as we get to school I'm going to hurt you!"_

"_Oh no don't hurt me." He stated in mock terror, but I was the one who wore the smirk considering the fact that the bike slowed considerably._

_Quickly approaching BMHS (Brooklyn Memorial High School), I noticed one of my best friends talking to a cute guy who I presumed was new._

_Getting of Kougas "baby" imagine my surprise when I felt my helmet being yanked off and a pair of lips colliding with my own._

_Ahh how to describe my boyfriends kiss, there aren't any fire works and there is no tingly feeling, but I won't object to it either. _

_Nice but not heart stopping nice, I'm only 18 after all, Mr. Right hasn't come along and I don't expect him to, not yet anyway._

"_Catch up with you later Kaggy I got to get to French class or Madame Pieteyvouz will have a hernia and we cant have that now can we." He said leaning down to kiss me._

_I closed my eyes to receive it but when the warmth of his lips never reached mine I opened my eyes._

_2 words. _

_BIG_

_MISTAKE_

_The school was gone but there was that familiar tile which I presumed to be white. Only it was kind of hard to tell considering the fact that it was covered in blood._

_Kougas blood._

_So I did what any other person in there right mind would do_

_I screamed (a/n O.o eww)._

So basically I've been having an on going nightmare for the past three weeks.

That's just peachy. And to top it all off Inu's been here with that slut he calls his girlfriend.

Kiki? Kiky? No that's not right... ah yes Kikyo.

Sango wasn't kidding when she said she was the ice bitch. I mean waking up from seeinf your boyfriends blood all over the floor sucks big time.

But waking up after that and having to deal with your best friends girlfriends just harsh.

Especially when the bitch looks eerily like me.

"Kags wake you lazy ass up!" Inuyasha said as he sashayed into the room (a/n inu sashaying? Lmfao)

"I'm awake you inconsiderate retard." I said grumpily

Hey you would be no I'm going on 2 hours of sleep here.

"AWWW did my lil Kaggy have nightmares."

"You have no idea." I muttered

"Inuyasha how long is this going to take I do have a life you know." A voice said from behind inu.

"Sorry kikyo hunny but Kag is a good friend of mine and if I don't visit her nobody will."

"Oh gee thanks Inuyasha that doesn't make me sound like a freaking charity case or anything." I said oddly hurt but his idiotic commentary.

"Oh come on Kagome this is me where talking about you know I love you. Oh this is Kikyo by the way. Kagome, Kikyo. Kikyo Kagome. He said making the introductions

"Yea whatever look I need to go ok this hospital is giving me the creeps." Kikyo stated as she walked out the door.

"Oh she's a keeper." I said sarcastically

"Shut up Kagome I gotta run, ill see you tomorrow."" He called over his shoulder

"Whipped." I yelled. But it was too late he was already out the door.

So ends my escapades for the day!

Ok not really but I'm sure when I'm re reading this a few years from now (hopefully)

I don't think I'll wanna no about my riveting shower and how many times I had to pee.

What didn't seem to get though is what was up with that Kikyo girl.

She seemed a little bit off to me.

Hospitals are bad but not creepy bad.

I mean by the way she acted you would think that it was a haunted castle.

Oh well Prada girls like her don't do charity so I guess I shouldn't be surprised.

She just doesn't strike me as Inuyasha's type he needs someone more like I know me!

I didn't just right that did I?

Well its official I am a loser with a capitol L.

I'm wanted for murdering one boyfriend and now I'm checking out my best friend.

Oh yea my life defiantly sucks.

More when I'm not PMSing

Much Love,

Kagome

A/N- ooooooo I did it again! Please gimmie reviews pretty please?? With a cherry on top?? Ok ima be mean and say if I don't get at least 5 reviews I shall with hold my chapter for another week! I usually update quick but if you don't I will with hold ""laughs evilly."

Inuyasha: don't listen to her she's just lazy

Rose: HEY! SHUT UP!!! I need those reviews!

Inuyasha: Why? What are you going to do with them?

Rose: I'll tell you what ima do:: whispers in Inuyasha's ear::

Inuyasha: REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PEOPLE REVIEW!!!!!!! :: cowers in fear::

(No it's nothing nasty to all u sick minds! Nowwww u see that purple button the one that says review push it and boom ill give u chappie numero cuatro ok??)


End file.
